I’ve Found You
by Keyboard-Mash-Of-Feels
Summary: Sabine finally finds Ezra. What next?


I've Found You

 **A/N**

 **Hey fanfic friends!!! Here's a short story I came up with recently, and whipped up. I don't know how-when-or if Sabine and Ahsoka will find Ezra, but I just randomly assume that Ezra and Thrawn** **crash on some planet-and make a life there after all this time. And at long last, Sabine and Ahsoka trace them there. So this is a small ficlit about Ezra and Sabines catching up conversation after the initial shock of finding one another again. I sincerely hope you enjoy:D Feedback is always welcome.**

Rain fell, thunder cracked, and lightning lit the sky! And there they stood, ignoring it all, keeping their focus on one another. Ezra's head was glued to Sabines wet hair on the side of her head, and his arms were locked around Sabines torso, her body pressed tightly against his as he lifted her two inches off the ground. Sabines face was tucked into Ezra's neck, wetting it with tears. Her arms stayed tightly around his neck and she clutched the back of his shirt. Sabine sobbed his name a few times before she nearly suffocated in his wet skin. She absorbed his scent through her stuffy nose, and it comforted her. She felt his gasping breaths against her head as he nuzzled his face into her hair. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him-her best friend. They both cried in each others arms. But they were not sad cries-no-they were happy tears.

After what felt like forever, Ezra set Sabine down on the wet and soggy ground. Ezra kept his hands settled on Sabines waist, and her hands clutched his arms. The two stared into one another's eyes, then looked each other over. Oh how they both had changed. It was almost as if they were different people, yet so the same.

Ezra's hand shifted ever so slightly, causing Sabines rain soaked shirt to stick to her skin, and leaving the spot where Ezra's hand had been, cold without the warmth of his touch. It reminding Sabine of the rain that was soaking them both. A shudder jolted Sabines body as she became chilled by the cold. "Oh-it's raining..." Sabine muttered, somewhat daftly.

Ezra shook his head a bit, as if he was coming out of a daze, and pulled his eyes away from Sabines form. "I'll get us out of this." He promised.

Ezra lead Sabine over a few small hills, when they came to a cliff face. Ezra immediately began making his way up a narrow rock ledge that lead up to a lip on the cliff. Sabine followed Ezra closely.

When they neared the top, Sabine gaped at the structure that sat on the ledge. A half wood, half metal hut sat tucked into the ledge. From what Sabine could see, it was soundly made, and she was impressed. But as she tried to squint through the rain, she lost her footing. Ezra acted fast and grabbed her hand. "Careful!" Ezra kept his grip on Sabines arm for the rest of their trek.

When they reached the top, Ezra gave Sabine a small shove into the structure. Sabine gaped at the interior as Ezra squeezed in behind her. The interior was much more appealing to the eye. The inside was lined with a wood Sabine recognized, but couldn't name. It was lit by soft, home made lamps that gave it a warm and homey sensation.

Sabines attention was pulled to Ezra as he shuffled about uncomfortably to his bed. He yanked off the top blanket, and tossed it lightly to Sabine, who caught it in turn.

"Here dry off." Ezra turned and ripped the second blanket off of the bed, and began to dry himself. "Sorry-these are all I have," Ezra shrugged apologetically.

"They'll do just fine," stated Sabine. "Thank you." Sabine began drying herself as well. When she dried her face, she couldn't help but notice-the blanket smelled strongly of Ezra. It warmed Sabines core, insuring her ever more that her friend was safe.

After the two were moderately dry, Ezra hung the damp blankets to dry on a wire that started on one wall and stretched to the other. While he did this, Sabine took a moment to get a good hard look at Ezra's home. Two twin sized beds, on old log bed frames adorned each far corner. In between the beds was a small table like structure, with two chests, acting as storage and seating. The space was relatively small, and no more furniture resides in the small home. But on the table sat a few books and lit lamps. It also looked as though the table top was carved out in a certain familiar pattern-dejarik. Sabine was impressed.

"You've both done very well," admitted Sabine when Ezra turned around from hanging up the blankets. Sabine gave another glance around, and Ezra's eyes followed hers as she spoke, "it's feels like home."

"It's home," shrugged Ezra. He then turned to face Sabine fully again. "Though I must say, I'd rather have your company, than Thrawn's," Ezra smiled genuinely.

Sabine chuckled.

Ezra and Sabine stood for several moments, taking in each others forms. Sabine couldn't help but notice how much Ezra had changed. His hair was shoulder length, and pulled back loosely into a tail. His body was more muscular, from hard work. He stood tall and proud over Sabine, looking down upon her in a fondness she had never seen anyone but him convey.

"You've changed; Ezra Bridger," the words escaped her mouth before she knew it.

"I could say the same for you; Sabine Wren," he chuckled lightly. "I love the hair," to emphasize his point, Ezra gestured to Sabines fading, shorter than shoulder length hair, carefully brushing his fingers against the tips.

"Thanks," Sabine chuckled, "it was shorter when I decided to look for you. It's taken many months," Sabines tone held a eery reminiscent tone.

"And it's been many years since I've last seen you," stated Ezra. Sabine noted the way he gazed into her eyes as if he was star struck. Sabine only assumed she looked the same.

After another spell of silence, Ezra spoke. "Care to sit?" The young man gestured towards his small bed. It was mostly stripped of its blankets, only one remained.

Sabine smiled, "thank you." Sabine made herself comfortable, resting her back against the cold wood wall. Ezra did the same, so that they sat side by side, their shoulders brushing.

"So, tell me your story, Ezra..." Sabine murmured. It felt like magic to say his name to him again.

"It's simple enough," Ezra began, "when the purrgil finally let us free, the ship was to badly damaged to fly. We crashed to the closest planet-here. After what we figure were hours, Thrawn and I came to, and found we and the lieutenant were the only survivors on the bridge...

"When we regained enough energy to walk, we made our way around as best we could, looking for other survivors. We ended up finding about eight, but..." Ezra trailed off as his mind wandered back to distant memories. "But one died within the hour. He was to badly injured. And we tried to give him medical attention, believe me we tried, but by the time we had found him, it was far to late." Ezra gave a short pause. Sabine could feel the emotions from that day through him. His muscles tensed up and his breathing was off.

"I'm sorry..." Sabines voice was a silent whisper.

Ezra gave her a tight lipped smile. "Don't be. There's nothing anyone could've done. So after hours more of searching, we concluded there were no other survivors. There was no food left good enough to scavenge, and no water near by. So we walked. For hours and hours, we walked. And after a day, we came to a small village. The natives here were terrified of us at first, they had never seen any off worlders before-and to make it worse, we didn't know their language. So we made ourselves scarce for the first few weeks, setting up camp a good ways away, yet close enough so they could see we would pose no threat to them."

"Did they finally warm up to you?" Sabines inquiry earned her a smile from Ezra.

"Oh yes, once they did, they couldn't leave us alone. We finally found away to communicate, and we have actually mastered their language. We have been teaching them basic in return."

Sabine listened to Ezra attentively. His voice was music to her ears.

"The village is actually less than a click away, on the opposite cliff face," informed Ezra.

"So what have I missed?"

Sabine sighed, then chuckled. "You've missed a lot, old friend," Sabine shuffled lightly. "Where do I begin?" After a moment of thought, Sabine continued. "Well after you left, Hera continued to work with the rebellion on Yavin IV. Zeb and Kallus went to Leirasan. I on the other hand stayed behind on Lothal. Ryder and I got her to her feet. We were expecting an personal attach, but it never came. What did come was a super weapon, the size of a small moon... it was called the Death Star and could..." Sabine sucked in a breath and clutched her knees with her trembling hands. "It could destroy planets. Alderaan... it was... it was destroyed," Sabine finally spit out.

Ezra nearly fell off the bed from shock. "Sabine..." he muttered as he stared into her eyes.

Sabine cleared her throat, then continued. "Leia survived. And maybe a few others who were off world at the time, but everyone else was destroyed." Sabine hated talking about this. It made her hate that karking empire. The empire they had pushed into the dirt. Sabine was pulled from her hatred when Ezra touched her hand lightly. It was as if he knew... Sabine shook her head, then continued. "By that time Hera had..." Sabine didn't know quite how to continue.

Ezra sober whisper broke Sabines thoughts. "Hera what?" Ezra's voice sounded raw as he whispered. "Did she..."

Sabine was taken aback by Ezra's words. "Oh Ezra! No, by that time Hera had given birth."

Ezra's eyes widened fiercely, and he squeezed Sabines hand subconsciously. "Hera-she-after Kanan and all that they've-" he stopped abruptly when Sabine put her hand up.

"The baby is Kanan's." Sabine hummed when she saw the look on Ezra's face.

"H-how is the baby's Kanan's? I mean, y'know with everything that happened, the way it happened..." Ezra ran a shaking hand through his hair, as he stared across the room with a star struck expression.

"Life itself is a miracle, Ezra," Sabine sighed contently. "It was such a hard labor, with a few complications deep in the process. The umbilical cord was tangled, and there was an increase of blood loss for Hera a few times. In fact we thought we would lose him a few times, even Hera was getting a bit to bad from the pain. But after 28 hours, she gave birth to a baby boy." Sabine remembered that night so clearly. She had never felt so helpless before in her life.

"That woman never ceases to amaze me," Ezra muttered with a shake of his head.

Sabine continued with a warm smile. "His name is Jacen Syndulla. He has tan skin, like Kanan, with a green tint at the tips of his ears. He had the greenest hair you ever did see." Sabine paused when Ezra chuckled lightly. "His eyes remind me of yours, Ezra. The softest blue you ever did see, with so much affection and care. He's such a good boy." Sabine tilted her head lightly, picturing the way the blue of his eyes mixed with the green of his lashes. And the way his face would light up at the mention of his favorite things.

Ezra smiled lightly in a genuine way, and Sabine couldn't help but notice how at peace he was. "With parents like his, how could he be anything else."

Sabine smiled soberly. "He's like Kanan in so many ways," Sabine shook her head. "Is it selfish of me to wish things had gone different? To have Kanan back?" Sabine couldn't help but ask-she missed him.

Ezra was silent, and Sabine couldn't see his face, it was to dark. But Sabine could feel his light steady breaths, and his hand tightened ever so slightly beside her. She could picture his knitted brows as he pondered her words. "No, Sabine. It's not selfish. Because Hera and Zeb and everyone else wants the same thing you and I do-we all want Kanan back, and that's not selfish." Ezra slowly pulled Sabine close to him, his arms wrapped around her protectively. Ezra continued, and his voice was becoming strained. "And while we want him back, we must remember his sacrifice, and make the most of our lives now. For him."

Sabine nodded against Ezra's shoulder, the warmth of the touch gave Sabine comfort. "Your right Ezra," she muttered against his sleeve, "and we must be thankful for all we have now. We have Ahsoka, and Hera and Jacen, Zeb and Chopper, and-" Sabine slowly picked her head up, staring into Ezra's eyes with a genuine light- "I've found you."

 **A/N**

 **Oh I hope something like this happens someday in the canon universe! But for now, we must be content with our fics.**

 **For those of you who are reading, AURORA, rest assured, I will have a chapter out within the next few weeks. I, of course, can't promise when, due to the fact that i am extremely busy with work and normal summer stuff. Summers are crazy for me :P How is your summer going?**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this little fic I've made. Have a fantastic day :D**


End file.
